A Build Day Kiss
by Queen Reise of Cascadia
Summary: It is Donald and Douglas's Build Day! Their Girlfriends have a very special surprise for them, their first kiss! The healing power of a kiss is unlimited, but will it heal the mental wounds from working with the abusive controller on the Caledonian railway? Donald X Dahlia (OC) Douglas X Delilah (OC)
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is a story introducing my OC'S Dahlia and Delilah! Hope you enjoy!

It was a warm, July day on the island of Sodor, a very special July day, as it was the day before Donald and douglas's build day, and every engine on the island knew, especially Delilah, and Dahlia.

Dahlia and Delilah were double-heading a special to Wellsworth. The twin girls were exited and chatting about their beloved engines, whose builddays were the next day. Dahlia and Delilah were both puzzled on what they would do for their loved ones,and not sure when.

"Dahlia, I can't wait to see my dougie a year older!" Delilah said exitedly to her twin.

"I know! I still don't know what to do tonight." Dahlia pondered.

Just as he finished saying that, an idea flew into her funnel.

"Delilah, have you and Douglas kissed yet?"

Delilah was happy Dahlia had asked that.

"No, I haven't. Have you kissed Donald yet?" Delilah asked back.

"Well,I was thinking that we could give them our first kiss as a gift for their build day" Dahlia explained.

Delilah was awestruck by the idea.

"That sounds so lovely!" Delilah replied with so much happiness, she thought she would burst.

Meanwhile, on the little western, Donald and Douglas were exited too. "Ey Douggie, Its hard to believe we are 107 years young tomarrow!" Donald explained exitedly to his beloved twin.

"Ain't it Donnie?" Douglas replied.

Dahlia and Delilah were just arriving at Wellsworth, when they saw Edward resting in a siding.

"Hello Edward!" Dahlia whistled to Edward.

"Hello! You too look cheery today!" Edward said to the twins.

"Indeed we are, Aren't we, Lilah?"

Delilah was exited, but rather nervous at the same time.

"Well we are, it's Donald and Douglas's build days tomarrow and we're hoping you could give us...some help..." Dahlia explained calm on the outside but frantically on the inside.

Delilah was nervous now too.

"Yeah,...uhhhhhh I...guess we could!" Delilah stated nervously

"See...we...we...were hoping..." Dahlia stated quite nervously. "We could kiss our beloved for their present." They both stated together excitedly.

"Well, that does sound quite romantic,..." Edward started to explain but was interupted by Gordon rushing through with the express.

Gordon rattled through very loudly. "Hi, bye" he whisled as he rushed past them, and with that, he was gone.

Edward cleared his throat. "Anyways, that's quite romantic and nice of you! My advice is you go in slowly at first, make them quick, and then slow it down. After a few minutes of that, get deeper with your kisses, and when you think the time is right, softly rub your tongue op against his lip. He should open his mouth further, but if he doesn't, just go back to slow kissing. If he does, just use a slight bit of your tongue, it's called a German kiss. After a while, slowly use more and more of your tongue as you get closer. That is called a French kiss. Then, the best one I can think of is called the sudrian kiss.A sudrian kiss is when you rub your tongue on the roof of their mouth. , these feelings of intimacy can be quite overwhelming and tiring, but it's very healing, and it feels good." Explained Edward.

"Thanks so much Edward!" Chimed the twins.

"But one question, how do you know all of this?" Asked Delilah curiously.

"Well, my Molly comes from a small railway in Germany, a very romantic part of Germany. She got a lot of knowledge from her brothers and sisters there, and she passed that knowledge to me; I also use these techniques on her" Edward explained.

"Oh" Dahlia said with wonder. The guards whistle then blew, and it was time for the twins to leave.

"Thanks for the advice Edward! Have a good day! See you later! Goodbye! " the twins chimed.

And with that, they were off.


	2. Chapter 2:The Kiss

Hello, it's me back with chapter 2, I've been battling depression and anxiety especially after losing my best friend, so please excuse the breaks. Anyways, here's chapter 2.

Later that evening, back at Tidmouth, Donald and Douglas had finished their work on the little western and doing goods work in the yard. It had been a reat day for them, being their last day as being 106 years young.

"Hey don't I say Dougie, wonder if Lilah had a good day?"

"I'm thinking the Same, my beautiful Dahli, She happy?" The twins pondered.

They would find out sooner or later,as they heard two very familiar whistles coming tweeds the sheads, the whistles of their beloved.

"Hello Darling." Dahlia said to Donald ever so warmly. The warmth of his words warmed his boiler and caused his firebox to sizzle warmly.

"Hello dear. Dahlia replied.

Next to them things were the same. "Hello sweetie." Delilah cooed.

"hello sweeteart." Douglas replied.

It was 9:30 by the time the girls got to the sheds, and the yearbook ha don't all begun to talk about the days work.

The hours flew by like the wind, and soon enough, it was 11:30, and so The girls made their move. Dahlia moved slowly onto the turntable and turned twords Donald. "Babe, what are you doing?" Donald pondered.

"You'll see." Dahlia smiled.

Things were the same back on the turntable, as Delilah was now making her move.

"What is Going on?" Douglas asked.

"Time will tell." Delilah smiled.

Donald and Douglas were anxious, but they didn't mind, of course, they would be 107 years young in less than half an hour.

11:40,11:45 ,11:50,11:55, the minutes flew by like the wind.

Finally, they all heard the distant bells from Knapford, signaling it was midnight. Dahlia had pressed her lips to Donald's for the first time. Meanwhile, next to them, things were much the same, Delilah had pressed her lips to Douglas's, she was anxious and exited, so she attempted to use her tongue, but Douglas bit her tongue and pushed it back in her mouth as they went back to kissing lightly.

Donald could now sense that Delilah was anxious and nervous, so he soothed her with his tongue. He lightly began to German kiss her. As her tongue brushed his, they both began to moan in pleasure.

Douglas had given in and began to German kiss her, their tongues began to swirl around hers as they both began to moan in pleasure. Bit by bit they began to use more and more of their tongues, feeling the love, and moaning even louder.

Meanwhile, Donald had begun to deepen the kiss further, forcing them both to moan even louder in pleasure, and feel how deep they truly loved each other.

After several minutes, Douglas had parted his lips from Delilahs' and they both caught their breath.

"I will love you for many years to come, and I've already loved you for 107, forevermore, my love." Douglas said as he caught his breath. Delilah replied a very soft "Forevermore, my beloved." She was interrupted by his slimy tounge back in her mouth, she began to moan in pleasure again as Douglas pulled her to the back of his berth.

I'm

Things were pretty much the the same next to them. Dahlia had parted her lips from Donald's, and caught her breath.

"I can't believe it's been 107 years. "

"And I can't believe I found you after all those years, after I did, I felt like the happiest engine in he world." Delilah smiled, and then slid her tongue back in Douglas' mouth. They moaned even louder in pleasure as Dahlia pushed him to the back of the berth.

The other engines returned to find the two Scottish couples making love, sweet love.

They decided to leave the lovers at peace and sleep elsware for the night .

 **And that's a wrap! This story is now officially COMPLETE! Thank you to all who have got me This far! Look forward to a new chapter of The Story Of Two Green Engines on Christmas Eve!**


End file.
